The present disclosure is related to a support apparatus for supporting a patient. More particularly, the present disclosure relates to a support apparatus including a surgical table and a limb support coupled to the surgical table.
Support apparatuses include a surgical table and a limb support. The limb support includes a support platform coupled to one end of the surgical table, a first limb holder, and a second limb holder. Each limb holder is coupled to the support platform and configured to support a patient's limb during surgery. The patient's limb may be placed in tension to aid the surgeon performing the surgery. The limb holder may be arranged in any number of positions relative to the support platform during surgery on the patient while the patient's limb is in tension.
A limb holder may move in unintended ways during movement of the patient's limb during surgery while the patient's limb is maintained in tension. Unintended movement of the patient's limb may be minimized by moving the two-axis limb holder in only one plane of movement at a time. As a result, movement of the limb holder should be performed in only one plane of movement at a time so that tension is not lost on the patient's limb.